unterunsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sina Uhland
Valea Katharina Scalabrino spielt seit Folge 3820 die Sina Uhland. Charakterinformation Sina Uhland ist die uneheliche Tochter von Wolfgang Weigel und Marianne Uhland. Marianne unterrichtete Wolfgang von der Schwangerschaft, bat ihn aber, nicht nach ihr und Sina zu suchen, da sie und ihr Ehemann das Kind als ihr eigenes großziehen wollten. Kurz nach Sinas Geburt kamen die Uhlands bei einem Autounfall ums Leben, so dass Sina fortan in einem Waisenhaus aufwächst. Kurz nach Wolfgangs Tod finden Anna und Rolf einen Brief von Marianne Uhland an Wolfgang und erfahren so von Sinas Existenz. Rolf holt die inzwischen 16-jährige Sina in die Schillerallee. Widerwillig bietet Irene ihr an, vorübergehend bei ihr zu wohnen. Die ehrgeizige und hochintelligente Sina ist von den Weigels alles andere als begeistert, zieht aber dennoch in die Schillerallee, weil dies ihre Chancen erhöht, eine Klasse überspringen und schneller mit ihrem Medizinstudium anfangen zu können. Nach einiger Zeit gewinnt Rolf ihr Vertrauen. Easys Freundschaftsangebot schlägt sie hingegen aus. An ihrer neuen Schule hat Sina einen schweren Stand, da sie von Anfang an mit der Clique um Jessi Prinz aneinandergerät. Als Jessi sie in eine Falle lockt, hilft Easy ihr, und mit der Zeit freunden sich die beiden an. Rolf zuliebe schleicht sie sich als Spitzel in die Clique ein, um so zu erfahren, was Eva mit der alten Schneiderei vorhat. Doch sie fühlt sich bei Easy und seinen Freunden immer wohler und will sie schon bald nicht mehr ausspionieren. Sie verliebt sich in Easy, der ihre Gefühle jedoch nicht erwidert. Aus Rache schlägt sich Sina daraufhin komplett auf Rolfs Seite. Weil Eva sowohl Rolf als auch Tobias anzeigt, vermittelt Sina zwischen den beiden und überredet sie, gegen Eva an einem Strang zu ihnen. Dabei verliebt sie sich in Tobias. Sie versucht, Tobias Eifersucht auf Bela zu wecken, in der Hoffnung, so einen Keil zwischen Micki und Tobias zu treiben. Nach seiner Trennung von Micki schlafen Tobias und Sina miteinander, aber am nächsten morgen muss sie erkennen, dass er dass er sie nur ausgenutzt hat, um über seinen Liebeskummer hinwegzukommen. Sie sucht Ablenkung in einem Chat und ahnt nicht, dass ihr Chatpartner ihr neuer Lehrer Erik Hansen ist, mit dem sie in der Schule regelmäßig aneinander gerät. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, wer ihr jeweiliger Chatpartner ist, sind Sina und Erik zunehmend von dem anderen fasziniert, und sie beginnen schon bald eine heimliche Beziehung. Als Irene davon erfährt, kommt es zu Komplikationen, und Erik wird klar, dass die Beziehung zu seiner Schülerin keine Zukunft hat. Er trennt sich von Sina, um ihre berufliche Zukunft nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen, und verlässt Köln. In dieser Situation wird Sina von den Weigels aufgefangen und erkennt, wie viel ihr die Familie inzwischen bedeutet. Sina will Schulsprecherin werden, bekommt in Charleene Rieger aber eine Kontrahentin, die mit allen Mitteln kämpft. Sina erhält Unterstützung von Moritz, doch nach einem Streit zwischen ihnen, lässt sich auch Moritz zum Schulsprecher aufstellen, und die beiden bekriegen sich. Als Sina hört, dass Britta sich scheinbar umbringen wollte, gibt sie den Kampf auf und sorgt dafür, dass Moritz Schulsprecher wird. Die beiden versöhnen sich. Für eine kurze Zeit werden Sina und Moritz ein Paar. Sie erkennen jedoch schnell, dass sie sich eigentlich nur als gute Freunde sehen und trennen sich wieder. Erik kehrt in die Schillerallee zurück und schon nach kurzer Zeit kommen er und Sina wieder zusammen. Als Erik eine Stelle als Lehrer am Thomas-Mann-Gymnasium angeboten bekommt, überredet Sina ihn, die Stelle anzunehmen, und die beiden beschließen, zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit ihre Beziehung erneut vorerst geheimzuhalten. Das funktioniert aber nicht, und schon bald wird Sina zur Zielscheibe des Mobbings ihrer Mitschüler. Als Rolf wegen Mordes an Rebecca verhaftet wird, glaubt Sina an die Unschuld ihres Bruders. Sie lässt sich von Rolf manipulieren und versucht mit allen Mitteln, seinen Freispruch zu bewirken. Erst während des Prozesses wird Sina klar, dass Rolf schuldig ist, und sie sagt gegen ihn aus. Persönlichkeit Sina ist eine ehrgeizige Person die immer Recht haben will und sich sehr für die Schule interressiert. Beziehungen Irene Zu Irene hat Sina mittlerweile ein gutes Verhältnis. Als die beiden sich kennenlernten lagen die beiden nicht wirklich auf einer Wellenlänge, da Irene mit Sina die Bestätigung bekommen hat das ihr Mann Wolfgang sie betrogen hat. Doch nach einigen Auseinandersetzungen kamen sich Sina und Irene näher. Erik Erik ist Sinas Ex- Freund. Doch alles hat anders begonnen nämlich Erik ist Sinas Lehrer und Lehrer und Schüler dürfen keine Beziehung miteinander führen als die beiden zusammmenwaren hat Erik eine Zeit später die Schillerallee verlassen und kam nach rund einem halben Jahr wieder als Sina über ihn hinweg war. Als die beiden dann wieder glücklich zusammen waren funckte Eriks Ex-Freundin Melanie dazwischen und brachte sie nach langem hin und her auseinander. Bambi Sie hat eine Affäre mit Bambi, obwohl sie ihn vorerst nicht leiden konnte. Verbindungen: *Kira Beckmann (Feindschaft) *Richard Beckmann (Feindschaft) *Erik Hansen (Ex-Beziehung) *Benno Hirschberger (Affäre) *Rolf Jäger (Halbbruder) *Tobias Lassner (Ex-Affäre) *Nick Neuhaus (Adoptivbruder) *Moritz Schönfeld (Ex-Beziehung) *Anna Weigel (Halbschwester) *Chris Weigel (Halbbruder) *Conor Weigel (Neffe) *Irene Weigel (Stiefmutter) *Margot Weigel (Großmutter) *Paco Weigel (Cousin) *Till Weigel (Halbbruder) *Ulrich Weigel (Onkel) *Werner Weigel (Großvater) *Ingo "Easy" Winter (Flirt) *Michelle Fink (Freundschaft) *Wolfgang Weigel (Vater) *Marianne Uhland (Mutter) Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Familie Weigel